


WARNING , INCEST, DO NOT READ (18+)

by SansDaSkeleton01



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansDaSkeleton01/pseuds/SansDaSkeleton01
Summary: Follow two loving and lustful brothers on their journey through life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be horrendous.

"Fourteen years ago, we were born..."

"Yes, fourteen years ago today." Jackson smiled, pulling the other close, a small black-furred male. 

Jackson took after his dad when it came to looks, a light grey with splashes of cool colors thrown in, no wonder he was named Watercolor.

"Shouldn't we be celebrating with the others?" Alex wondered, gazing up at Jackson, who in response shrugged "Wouldn't you rather do something else?" He cooed, his hands trailing down the thin body of his brother. Alex smiled in embarrassment "Can't we at least get some cake?" 

"C'Mon Al, I'm sure Hannah and Belle are doing the same thing tonight."

"I still want cake." Alex said, disregarding the mention of their sisters doing something so lewd.

Their family of eight was rather strange in the sense that all six children were paired up, in love.  
The pairs being Jack and Alexander, Hannah and Belle, and the younger two, being only the age of six currently. Blu and Grey were of a different species however, aging three times than the normal person, so they had since moved away, currently the age of (For their species) eighteen.

"Fine, cake, then you're treating me to other sweets." Jack grinned. Alex agreed reluctantly agreed and they left Jackson's dark, warm room. Alex zipped his sweatshirt up to hide apparent love bites and hickies left by his brother.

The sisters never made an attempt to hide their love for each other from their parents, though Jack and Alex chose to keep it a secret.

 

They were greeted by their more than gay father, Watercolor, who asked what they'd been doing. “What was keeping you two? You mother asked me not to intervene. I have cake waiting!”  
He grins at the two, handing them plates of fluffy, frosted cake.

 

Just a few hours later, the brothers returned to Jack's room to have a little fun, or at least that was Jack's intention. 

“So…” Alex looked at his feet in a sudden state of embarrassment, he remembered his promise to his brother. “You know what's next Al, undress for me.” Jack grinned, locking the door. Alex was doing as he was told, stripping down obediently “What did I do to deserve such an obedient brother, hmm?” Jack hummed, gazing at his gentle curves. Then he too removed all of his clothing. 

He pulled Alex to the bed, Alex was already becoming overstimulated with the thought of his brother being so close. Sure, it wasn't their first time having sex, but he was easily flustered. “Bro, calm down, this is just like all the other times.” Jack cooed, taking note of his siblings behavior. “Get into position.” He added.

Alex was set to ride Jack, hovering just over his erect member. Then, he pushed himself down onto it, grimacing in slight pain, he would never get used to the feeling of anything entering his asshole. Slowly at first, he started moving himself up and down on the penis of his brother. With pleasure kicking in for the both of them, the room filled with moans. Jack came fairly close to releasing but Alex, though not a dominant type, he was the sort of person to make gentle acts of teasing, so the dark-furred one moved off and beckoned for Jack to come inside doggy-style, a favorite for the both of them.

Jack moved on top of his brother, inserting himself without warning. He put his hands over Alex's. Then he thrust inside and out with a roughness that was perfect for the other. The bed made soft squeaks with the rhythm of Jack's quick thrusts, Alex chimed into this lustful song with moans and panting that sounded just as needy as he was for his brother. 

He wanted this, no, he needed this. And finally, he was getting it.

Jack gave a final, deep thrust and came in the deepest part of Alex's ass as possible. This earned him a delectable shriek from his brother, followed by him collapsing “J-Jack… I love you so much brother…” He muttered, just before falling asleep. His overstimulation always got to be too much after the climax, resulting in him fainting.

Jack wrapped the blanket around him and his sibling “Happy birthday Al…” He nuzzled Alex's head with his snout and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you.


End file.
